tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/The Seeds of Antiquity III (Half-Gods of Tamriel Blog Series)
I - II - III - IV - ? As stated in the first blog, be reminded that this series is intended for mature audiences. I will not tolerate immaturity or any offensive comments I find pointed at either me or anyone else in this blog. You have been warned. Crossroads (Continuation) "I believe I have, yes. Something about Daedric Half-Gods trying to destroy the current system for everything to change. And honestly, I agree with them. They just went about it the wrong way. In terms of their beliefs on why they were actually fighting in the first place, that is" the commander said, "This world is badly gripped by stasis, and seems to prefer to let it remain that way. Stupid, childish, and idiotic. Thankfully, dreams end when the dreamer awakens into reality itself. Progress is always constant, no matter how one may try to stop it, and nothing lasts forever, no matter how one may wish it to be." "Then that makes two of us. I'm glad we agree on the same thing" Asciene nodded. The commander had no idea that she had actually gained the former's real respect, which never came easily. As the regiment continued to move forward, the Half-God couldn't help but to think of what had happened to a certain someone she regarded as her sister. She was so lucky to have met someone who was willing to risk his own life for her, and departed from the petty squabbles of the world she was in. It made her feel very bitter on how she was left behind, but tried her best to come to accept it. Alyssa... I wonder how you're doing beyond this wretched world..? You're so lucky, but I guess you moved on, huh..? You should... You've been given not liberty, but freedom to be outside this brutal cycle of madness and hatred... The commander noticed Asciene's current mindset as the latter reflected, but chose not to speak for now, as she had to remain alert and avoid aggravating the recruit. Some time later... The regiment finally reached the outskirts of their destination, and set up a temporary base camp in a clear but hidden area. The commander began briefing her troops on what to do. "Alright people. As stated by our clients, we've been tasked in ensuring that our primary objective remains secured and the protocols put into effect. We're all aware on how we fought against the group calling themselves the Paladins of Stendarr. The mysterious third-party behind this strange Hircine cult we're about to face is no different from the Paladins. We kill them all. Understood?" The mercenaries raised their weapons in cheer, and Asciene merely gave a nod in agreement. "Alright. Prepare to move out within 30 minutes. We'll be hunting animals like the Paladins we've slain in the past." Part 3: Hammerfall Exactly after half an hour, the group was ready to move out, and the commander herself gave the order to follow her lead and that of her few senior officers, whom also commanded their own junior officers. As they moved for the location they were tasked with securing, they found the entire area swarming with members of the Hircine cult they were tasked to eliminate. Much to the surprise of the mercenary group, the cult operated in a rather organized manner, unlike how many would perceive them as savages. The cult's base of operations were indeed well-organized, and had ranged defenses placed in vantage points that made them difficult to attack without suffering casualties. The cultists that were present had strange hounds that accompanied them as well, including what looked like brown wolves. "Hm. Asciene. I need you to dispatch the three sentries atop those vantage points before we can make a charge. But don't worry. We'll help out if things sound like they've gotten out of hand" the commander ordered Asciene quietly. The Half-God rolled her eyes on how she was ordered to perform such a high-risk operation, but chose to put up with it anyway, and used her accumulated knowledge throughout the years to cast invisibility and muffle, enabling her to sneak through most of the defenses so long as she stayed away from the warhounds, which could easily sniff her out. In fact, she chose to stay away from the cultists as much as possible, as she noticed that the cultists had heightened senses, which was unsurprising considering that they were followers of the Daedric Lord of the Hunt, after all. Making it to the first sentry, she discreetly planted a Fire Rune on it's integral foundation, before moving on to the second one and doing the same thing, and taking position afterwards. After a bit if waiting, she casted a firebolt for each rune, and the runes detonated in response. The explosion was enough to take down the two sentry towers quickly, but also caused the enemy to go on full alert and seek out the perpetrators. The commander and her mercenary forces quickly took the element of surprise and began attacking the cultists and their pets. As Asciene herself moved for the third sentry tower, she found herself facing a familiar person, who she recognized before. "Hello, my daughter. It seems you are as crafty as ever" the person smiled as she drew her blade... Category:Blog posts Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel